Breaking Boundries
by littlepixiealice
Summary: After recovering from her attack, Bella can finally be free to spend the rest of her summer vacation in Aruba with the Cullens, Hales, and Denalis. But will her new next door neighbor cause even more problems than before? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Not Much of a Recovery

Not Much of a Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn, and I will not own any of them for the rest of this story.**

**I will however, be taking the characters from these lovely stories, and make them do funny (and very crazy) things.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you SO much to my beta, **Fall Down Again Bella, **she's pretty awesome.**

**And Jen, this chapter is for you! We'll be PLME's at Brown together in two years!**

**Bella POV**

"Edward!" I hissed. No answer. "_Psst!" _I grabbed my pillow from behind me and threw it at his head. "HEY CULLEN!" I yelled.

He jumped in his seat, and looked around, thoroughly dazed. "Huh?"

I giggled. "Edward, wake up!"

He sat up in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. "That was quite the wake-up call love," he mumbled, still groggy.

"About time!" Alice said, walking into the room with a giant Victoria's Secret bag on her tiny arm. "It's 12:30 already little brother."

He rolled his eyes, and I grinned. "Hey Alice! Where's Rose this morning?"

"She and Emmett are packing the rest of-"

"Alice!" Edward yelled, suddenly wide awake.

"What?" I asked, my interest peaked. I turned to Edward. "Is this the surprise you've been trying to-?"

"What's in the bag Alice?" he asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"You know I hate surprises," I mumbled under my breath. The corners of his lips twitched.

Alice shrugged. "Not too much really. Just some things for Bella, as usual."

"You look guilty," I said, staring her down. She looked too happy about what was in her bag.

"Well…Dr. Caceres said you were being discharged today…" I groaned, knowing this meant new clothes. Alice had brought me a new pair of designer sweats every day, claiming I couldn't be caught dead wearing a hospital gown…not even in a hospital.

"Bella," she warned. "Don't start." You are wearing this dress if I have to-"

"_Dress?" _I exclaimed. _"_What happened to sweats?"

"You're getting out of the hospital silly; you can't go outside in sweats! It's 95 degrees out!"

"Fine," I grumbled.

Alice squealed, and jumped up and down. "Rose promised she'd come down and help with your hair and stuff when she finished."

"Hair? Aww _Aliceee!" _I whined, sounding like a two year old.

"Bella, you promised you'd let me dress you up!" She reminded me.

"In exchange for convincing the doctor to get me something different for my arm," I mumbled. My left arm was covered in scratchy gauze and thick, white plaster. It was VERY uncomfortable.

Alice grinned. "I talked to your doctor."

"And?" I asked excitedly.

"You're stuck in that for the next three weeks."

"_Al-ice! No fair!"_

She shrugged. "Hey, you're just lucky you're double jointed, that helped tons. Besides, I figured out a different way to make it better."

"How?" I grumbled.

"These!" she answered with a blinding smile. She pulled a HUGE pack of sharpies out of her bag.

"Whatever Alice, just dress me," I muttered, knowing I would never get a say in the matter

She turned to Edward, who had fallen back asleep again. "EDWARD!" She yelled.

His eyes fluttered open. "What do you want Alice?"

"Get out."

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the chair, letting him fall onto the white tile. His eyes flew open. "What the hell Alice?!"

"I need you out."

"You could've just told me…" She glared at him, and he got up. "Alright, Alright, I'm going!"

Just as he was about to walk out of the door, I shot him a pleading glance. His eyes flashed to my arm and then my chest, to make sure I wasn't in pain. "You can't leave me here with her!" I begged.

He instantly relaxed, and walked over to my bed to kiss my forehead. "Sorry love, I don't have that much of a choice."

He turned and walked out of the room. "Thanks for all the help!" I called out sarcastically.

"Love you too!" He yelled back, chuckling.

Alice slammed the door shut after him, ran up to my bed, and started jumping up and down like a little girl. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play with me. _What. _Pshh…"

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm confused."

"He told you he _loved _you!"

"Alice, he was messing around."

"Oh my god, he did, didn't he! He finally-"

"_No, _he did not! For the final time, Edward is _not _in love with me. It's only been two weeks for gods' sakes…"

"But you've known each other for _years!_"

"Alice, quit it. I already told you; get it through your thick skull."

"But _you _love _him! _Is it so hard to believe that he loves you too?"

"LADIES!" We heard a deep voice yell, followed by a huge muscular idiot walking into the room.

I grinned, thankful for the interruption. "Hey Em."

"How's our favorite klutz doing today?"

"Alice has been torturing me," I replied simply.

"Trying to dress you up again huh?" I nodded. He bit his lip, looking guilty.

I sighed. "Just spit it out Em."

"I don't think you'll be too happy with my surprise then…"

"Surprise!" Rose yelled, stepping out from behind Emmett's massive body. "I'm here for Bella Barbie time!"

"_Emm-ett!" _I whined. Seems like I had been doing a lot of that today…

"Oh hush," Rose scolded. "We are trying to make you look beautiful. Now tell me, is that a crime?"

"Yes," I muttered.

Edward popped his head in through the door crack. "Can I come in now?"

"NO!" Alice yelled. "Everybody out! Rose, you stay."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, realizing that only 5 out of the normal 6 were present.

"Outside!" We heard him yell.

"Thanks Jazz!" I yelled back. Alice looked at me quizzically, and I sighed. "He's the only one who has attempted to give me some kind of peace and quiet."

"We only do it 'cause we love you Bella!" Alice chirped up.

"Speaking of love," Rose said, "Has Edward-"

"NO, QUIT ASKING!" I yelled. "HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"Um…Bella?" I glanced at the door to see the doctor peering in. "Bad time?"

I blushed bright red. "No, come in." Alice and Rose giggled. I glared at them.

"Well Bella, you've been recovering remarkably well, but I would advise against screaming like that, you might-"

"If my _friends _weren't being so pushy…" I grumbled.

She laughed. "I'm going to take you off of your IV, just as soon as I double check your x-rays, make sure everything is in order. Sounds good?" I nodded, and watched the doctor walk out the door to get…well…doctor stuff. Alice and Rose burst into giggles the moment she walked out the door.

"Not funny guys," I mumbled. Just then, I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," Alice barely got out, still laughing like a hyena.

The door opened and a little girl ran up to me and grabbed onto my legs. "_Bella!_" she squealed.

"Be careful Johanna," Tanya cautioned, walking into the room after her daughter.

"Hey…Tan…ya…" Rose choked out. Rose and Tanya had really clicked these past two weeks, becoming friends fast.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked. Rose pointed at me still giggling. Tanya sighed. "Figures. Is it dressing up time, or Edwards love for her?"

"Both," I muttered.

"Oooo I wanna help dress up Bella!" Johanna squealed.

Alice hiccupped, her giggles finally dying down. "Okay, why not! You can help me with clothes, Rose, you do her hair. Tanya, can you do her make-up? You're the expert."

"Sure," Tanya smiled. I had to admit, even through the annoyingness, Tanya and Johanna had fit perfectly into our little group.

Johanna, seeing that I was upset, reached up to pat my forehead. "Don't worry big sis, it won't be that bad. I'll make sure you're A-okay!"

I cracked a smile. She was just too cute! "Thanks little sis."

Alice rolled her eyes, pulling a _curling iron _out of her bag. "Are you serious Alice?" I asked. "Why on _earth _would you bring that thing to a hospital?"

"Just sit still Bella, you're gonna move the needle in your arm if you don't stop fidgeting."

"Can't we wait until they take it out?" I pleaded.

"Ugh, fine," she agreed. "Just lay down for now." _Yes! _"We can do your make-up without touching your arm." _Nooooooo!_

"Alice No!" I begged. "I'm supposed to be recovering in-"

"Bella?" Dr. Caceres pushed open the door. "Everything's all set."

"Finally," I groaned. "Get this thing out of me." She chuckled, and came over to remove the IV. "Don't look Johanna," I whispered.

She giggled. "Don't worry Bella, I'm gonna be a doctor too when I grow up! You know, when I first saw the doctor when I was really teeny, Mommy said I had to stay at in a special room for an extra few weeks, in this place called nick-you, 'cause I was too tiny. I slept in a tiny transparent box, and Mommy would come visit me till I was all better. So when I get older, I'm gonna help all the mommies and the too tiny babies so that they can be together forever!" I stared at her in shock, when a voice interrupted my daze.

"All done Bella! You didn't notice much though." Dr. Caceres smiled, her teeth perfectly straight. "I'll leave you here with your friends." I frowned, not wanting to be left at the mercy of Alice.

"Bye!" Johanna said cheerfully, as the doctor walked out the door.

"What was all of that?" I asked her.

"Mommy always distracts me when the doctors doing needle stuff to me, so I did the same for you!"

I ruffled her strawberry blonde hair. This child was truly something. "Thanks Johanna." I glanced at Tanya. "Nick-you?" I mouthed.

"N-I-C-U." I looked at her questioningly. "Later," she mouthed.

"WELL," Alice burst out, "No more distractions. Bella, it's time to get you looking gorgeous!"

I sighed, knowing that this was inevitable, and settled down to endure my torture.

**So, how many of you thought Dr. Caceres was a guy?**

**Well, Review!!**


	2. Dazzling

Dazzling

**A/N: YES it has been a while since I updated, but I was in Hamlet as Ophelia, and I subbed for Gertrude the majority of the time, who was sick with a throat infection that I currently have. Blah blah blah, other excuses.**

**Well I definitely want to thank** edwardsbrunette12, bloodredeclipse, Danielle, nerdandedwardforever, illgetajbtotakeoffhispurityring, edwardandbellabelongtogether, kason08,** and** fugi-fang** for being my first reviewers! You've all made me smile, and I really appreciate it! And of course, I have to thank my amazing beta,** Fall Down Again Bella!

**In this chapter, see if you can find any quotes from the series! (There should be four)**

**Bella POV**

"You would think that I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails…" Alice muttered, rubbing in the last of the gooey lip gloss. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, taking a step back. "What do you think?"

She held up a giant mirror, and I gasped. The girl I saw looking back at me was very pretty, I had to admit. She had loose, flowing curls that cascaded down to her shoulders, no longer greasy and stringy, but thick and shiny. Her make-up was very subtle, accentuating her best features while hiding all of the bruises that had been on her face an hour ago.

"Wow Alice," I breathed out.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, her brows pulling together. "I mean, _I _thought we did a pretty good job with so many people here, and we've done this before, so I figured it'd be okay, but if you don't like it we can-"

I held my hand up to silence her. "Shhhh. It's perfect." And it really was. It was like I was looking at my prettier twin sister, she was better looking, but she was still me. I touched my finger to the mirror. The girl mimicked the movement, almost as if to verify that it was really, truly…me.

"Alice!" Edward yelled suddenly, his voice, slightly muffled by the door, interrupting my reverie. "It's been an hour already, what is taking so long?"

"Hold your horses!" Alice screamed. She turned back to me. "Can you get off of the bed on your own?"

I nodded, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the small jab of pain in my ribs. Rosalie frowned, and took my good arm to support me. "Don't be brave about the pain Bella," She said comfortingly. "It'll just make it worse."

I rolled my eyes and hopped off of the bed, ignoring the second stab of pain to shoot through my ribs. "You guys baby me too much."

Tanya frowned. "You broke two ribs Bella, you have to start being more careful. When I broke my arm a few years back I messed around a lot, and it set the wrong way. Trust me, its better that you heal properly."

Alice sighed. "Edward! Get your butt in here _pronto_! We have to go and get the things ready for-"

"Alice, don't say anymore," Edward warned, walking into the room.

"Dammit," I muttered. "Just when she was about to spill."

Edward chuckled, and opened his mouth to say something, but never managed to get the words out. His jaw dropped when seeing me, taking me in in a way that made me feel self-conscious. It was like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I blushed as his eyes locked onto mine, and bit my lip.

"Bella…" He started.

"What?" I asked, afraid that Alice had gone overboard. "Too much?"

"Beautiful, Beautiful Bella," he murmured, taking a step towards me so our foreheads were touching.

I sighed in relief, and smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself you know." He touched his lips to mine, lingered there for a quick second, and pulled back, seeming reluctant. Or maybe I was just flattering myself. I groaned.

"Bella," He warned.

"I am not a china doll Edward; do you not want to kiss me like _this?"_

His eyes filled with hurt. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Bella," he whispered, his voice saturated with pain.

"Edward, this isn't your fault," I tried desperately to explain, for what seemed like that millionth time this week. We'd had this argument a lot lately…

"Sure Bella." He smiled, but it wasn't my favorite crooked grin. This one didn't touch his eyes. The normally vibrant green was now flat, emotionless.

"Bella, come _on!"_ Alice insisted from behind us. We have to go to-"

"_Alice!"_ Edward said, suddenly cutting her off.

"What?! I wasn't going to reveal anything, jeez…"

Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand. "C'mon, let's go."

I frowned, grumbling as he led me down the hall about how much I hated surprises. He simply chuckled, pulling out a long, blue scarf once we'd reached the exit.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Of course," I muttered. He wrapped the scarf around my eyes, and scooped me up off of the ground.

"_Edward!" _I shrieked, wriggling in his grasp. A new kind of pain shot through my ribs, worse than before.

He froze. "Don't move, please. I need you to heal, not damage yourself further. You _do _trust me, don't'' you?" I sighed. I didn't want to go through with this, but I couldn't tell him no, with the way he was looking at me.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Go ahead."

And with that, he began to walk, taking me to only God knows where…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward!" I whined. "How long is it going to take us to get there? We've been sitting in this car for hours!"

"Chill Bella!" Alice said from the back seat. You're going to love this, no worries, kay?" Why don't you play truth or dare with us again?"

"NO Alice, I've gotten enough of your crazy dares for the past hour thanks."

"We've only been in this car for 45 minutes Bella," Edward murmured.

"Feels like more," I muttered under my breath.

"WE'RE HERE!" Emmett yelled suddenly. I heard a loud smack, and a whimper from Emmett.

"Did Rose just slap him?" I muttered.

Jasper chuckled from underneath Alice. "Did you really expect anyone else to be able to get away with that?"

I sighed, and felt around for my door handle, as the car came to a stop. "A little help here?" I asked.

My door opened up, from the outside. "Swing your legs around so I can carry you." I heard

someone whisper.

"Hmmm…." I wondered out loud. "How do I know you aren't some creep trying to kidnap me?"

"Odd choice of words Bella," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes, and then blushed, realizing he couldn't see it from underneath the blindfold. "Well? How do I know it's really you?"

"Would you like me to prove it?" He whispered, breathing into my face. I leaned in for more of his scent, not realizing he was closer than I thought.

My lips touched his, and he rested one hand on my cheek, kissing me softly, gently. I realized I had about two seconds until he would pull back, so I made the most of it, threading my good hand in his hair. I crushed myself closer, as close as close as I could possibly be with my injuries getting in the way. The tip of my tongue traced the curve of his lower lip; flawlessly smooth as if it had been polished, and the _taste_…

He sighed, and pulled back. "Is that proof enough?"

"No," I muttered. "I need more proof."

He chuckled, and wormed his hands underneath me, scooping me up out of the car. "Rosalie, can you get her shoes?" My _shoes? _I felt two hands, I'm guessing Rose's, gently slide them off.

"Um…any reason why I'm going barefoot?" I asked.

"Give me ten seconds Bells."

I frowned. "10, 9, 8, 7…" Edward chuckled, and set me down, keeping a hold of my hand.

I wiggled my toes, feeling the grain slip in between them. "Sand?" I asked

I felt a pull at the back of the scarf covering my eyes, and it slid off, fluttering down to the ground.

I gasped at the sight before me. "Oh Edward…"

**Edward POV**

"Edward, chill," Emmett said, as I paced back and forward in the hallway outside of her room.

"What if she doesn't like it?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Don you really think she won't?" Jasper asked. "Honestly, I'm more worried about how I'm supposed to top something like this. _You_ know Alice will be expecting something just as good when the time comes…"

I checked my watch, not really listening to his words; one hour. "Alice!" I yelled. "It's been an hour already, what's taking so long?"

"Hold your horses!" She yelled back. "Can you get off of the bed on your own?" I heard her ask Bella.

Rose murmured something, and I strained to listen, all but pressing my ear to the door. "……just make it worse." _Make what worse?_

"You baby me too much," Bella said. I pictured her rolling her eyes, and smiled.

"_Edward!"_

I turned around. "What do you want Emmett?"

"I doubt they want you to be eavesdropping on their conversation."

"I just want her to be okay," I whispered.

"Us too man, you have to realize we're all on the same team here. We all-"

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled with unnecessary volume; the walls were paper-thin. "Get your butt in here _pronto!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Her highness waits" I pushed the door open.

"We have to get things ready for-"

"Alice," I warned. "Don't say anything."

"Dammit," Bella swore. "Just when she was about to spill…"

I chuckled, and turned to answer, but froze at the sight before me. _Bella…_

This Bella was very different than the one I had seen the past two weeks. Her normally straight, cutely disheveled hair was now curled, framing her heart-shaped face. She was always stunning, but today, for the first time, she looked uninhibited…happy. The bruises on her face had vanished, courtesy of Alice, I'm sure, and the make-up was so subtle that only those who truly knew her could tell that there were differences.

But what differences they were! She looked light and free, happy to be rid of the marks on her face, if only for a day. Her best features, her gorgeous eyes, her tempting, pouty lips, were emphasized. She was beautiful, stunning… No words could even come close to describing it. And her dress……let's just say I'm glad we're going somewhere private.

I looked up at her face once more to find her blushing. She bit down on her full bottom lip, looking deliciously tempting. I froze. This girl would soon be the death of me…

"What?" she asked, looking doubtful. "Too much?"

"Beautiful, Beautiful Bella," I marveled, wondering how I had gotten so lucky. I stepped towards her, our lips millimeters apart.

"You're not so bad yourself you know," she murmured, adding on a smile…what did she call it? Dazzling.

I leaned in to kiss her, reminding myself I had to be careful, to be gentle. I couldn't wrap my arms around her like I used to. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body once our lips touched, and curled my hands up into fists, worrying that, if I let them do as they pleased, I would get into a lot of trouble. She leaned more into the kiss, tracing my bottom lip with her tongue, and I pulled away reluctantly. There was no way I would be able to resist her if she kept that up…

She groaned.

"Bella," I warned her, hypocritically. With lips like those, I would have made the same mistake, if not bigger.

"I am not a china doll Edward," she whispered. "Do you not want to kiss me like _this?"_

After all that I've done…how could she possibly think that? I loved her more than anything, even though I'd never gotten the chance to tell her. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Bella," I said, hoping she wouldn't notice the pain in my voice, how I skirted around the question.

"Edward," she started, her voice barely above a whisper. "None of this is your fault."

"Sure Bella," I said, hoping to soothe her. I forced a smile, knowing she would probably see through my pretenses anyway. Well, it was at least worth a try.

"Bella, come on!" Alice insisted from behind us. _I had completely forgotten anyone else had been in the room…_

"We have to go to-"

"Alice!" I yelled for the hundredth time. God…this girl was going to give _everything _away.

"What?" she said innocently. "I wasn't going to reveal anything, jeez…"

I rolled my eyes and intertwined my fingers with Bella's. "C'mon," I sighed. "Let's go."

"I hate surprises," she mumbled, not aware that I was listening. I chuckled, and led her down the hall.

Hopefully, she would change her mind about this one.

**WELL, you know what to do! Hit that little review button at the end of the chapter. Even if you just write **crazy**, **funny**, or even just **weird**, it would make me happy!**

**Thanks lots!**


	3. New Neighbors

_**IMPORTANT:** _READ AUTHORS NOTE FIRST!!

**A/N: Hi! I'm littlepixiealice's best friend Jenna!**

**Unfortunately, I have some REALLY bad news. Jackie (you all know her as littlepixiealice) has been in a really bad car crash, and she's been in the hospital for a while.**

**BUT she wrote a chapter in a notebook and gave it to me to type up. **

**She said she's **_**sorry **_**(and I said that's stupid cause you can't control stuff like this from happening) and that she hopes to get better soon, and if you guys could be a little patient, cause she can't write as fast as usual (she sprained her right wrist so I don't know how she's writing with her LEFT hand).**

**She also said for me to thank one of the reviewer people sabrinalovesyoulots for making her smile.**

**SO (this is Jenna now) you guys should all review like sabrinalovesyoulots, cause if **_**I **_**was the one in the hospital, I wouldn't try writing like 5 pages with my left hand. But she did, cause she's just awesome!!**

**Now, here's your chapter.**

New Neighbors

**Bella POV**

"Oh Edward," I gasped. The view before me was spectacular, the white sand untouched, the water gently lapping against the shore. The same beach I had seen from the rooftop, in the greenhouse.

"Are we staying here?" I asked quietly, marveling at the gorgeous beach in front of me.

He nodded slowly. "Is this alright? I mean, I know you had said you'd like to stay here before, but I wasn't sure-" I threw my good arm around his neck, wrapping the other one around his waist, too happy to care about the jab of pain in my arm, and pressed my lips to his quickly. Emmett laughed at my enthusiasm.

Edward, always the cautious one, pulled back. "Careful Bell-"

"Shut it Cullen! Don't you dare say one word about my health; this is too perfect for you to ruin it."

He chuckled, and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Your wish, my command."

Jasper punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Told you she'd like it."

The corners of my lips turned down. "How could you think I _wouldn't _love it? Have you even _seen _this place?"

He shrugged. "I just wasn't sure if you'd-"

"ENOUGH chit-chat!" Alice huffed, pulling my hand away from where it rested on Edward's shoulder. "We have to give her the grand tour!"

I smiled brilliantly, and let her pull me towards two beach houses sitting on the sand. "Which one is ours?" I asked Alice.

Edward fell into step with Alice and I. "The bigger one, on the left. I figured with so many of us we would need more-"

Alice gasped suddenly, tugging harder on my hand. "_Hurry_ _up!" _she hissed.

"Alice," Edward warned. "We get there when we get there. You shouldn't rush Bell-"

"This is not about _Bella,_ I am perfectly aware of the injuries she has. I'm trying to SAVE her from-"

"_EDDIE!!" _A shrill voice screeched from the porch of the second house.

Alice stopped, her shoulders slumping down, and crossed her arms. "Too late," she grumbled.

A short girl with a big puff of curly brown hair ran up to us, completely ignoring Alice and I, and launched herself into Edward's arms.

"Hello," he mumbled his posture stiff.

"Oh my gosh Eddie-"

"I told you I don't like that name," he said, attempting to worm out of her death grip. "And I would very much appreciate it if you would get off of me."She let go of him and giggled. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hi Alyssa," the girl said to Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "It's Alice," she corrected through gritted teeth. "Not like you're brain is big enough to remember anything but _Eddie…" _she muttered under her breath.

"Oh," the girl said, not seeming to hear Alice. "OH!" She exclaimed, finally noticing I was standing there. "I didn't know Eddie had another sister!"

Edwards's eyes snapped open. "It's _Ed-ward. _Bella is my girlfriend, not my sister."

She looked me up and down and frowned as Edward snaked an arm around my waist protectively. "Hello," she said, not bothering to disguise the jealousy in her voice. "Nice to meet you." I almost laughed. She looked very unhappy to see me, actually.

I smiled cheerfully back at her. "It's always nice to meet one of Edward's _friends." _I turned to Edward. "I don't know why you never mentioned her though, you've told me about all of your friends honey."

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Never crossed my mind _baby." _He grinned. Alice giggled, covering up very badly with a cough, while the girl looked absolutely livid.

"Hey Ali!" Emmett boomed from behind us. "You never let us catch up to you guys. Who's the new girl?"

The girl licked her lips, not looking as angry anymore. "Jessica Stanley. How do you know Eddie?" Edward cringed at the nickname, and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all laughed.

"Family friend," Emmett replied, not bothering to shake her hand.

She dropped her hand, now beginning to eye Jasper. "And who's your friend?"

"My brother," Rose said, smiling at her. _Wait…smiling?_

Jessica smiled back. "Well Eddie here-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT IS _EDWARD_!" Edward yelled. I cringed at the volume of his voice. "ARE YOU DEAF?"

I glared at him. Regardless of how annoying Jessica was, he shouldn't yell like that. "Not nice Edward," I scolded.

He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me close. "Can we _please _go?" He asked, burying his face in my hair.

Rose snorted. "You are such a child Edward. You are right though, we should be heading out. I mean, I've _never _been to this place before, and I don't know it at _all…" _She glanced at Jessica, who got the hint.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot! Lemme show you around, it'll be SO much fun!"

"Jessica I don't think-" Edward started to say, before Rose cut him off.

"REALLY?" she squealed. "That would be great!" She linked arms with Jessica, who seemed thrilled to have been accepted so quickly.

"Since when does Rosalie squeal?" I muttered to Edward.

"I think she's lost it," He replied quietly.

"Well?" Rose asked. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Rosie," Emmett pleaded, "I really don't think we should-"

"Emmett what I have in mind is ten times worse than what Johanna did to you. I'm not stupid, so keep your big mouth shut."

Jessica looked at Rose quizzically. "Um…what are you talking about?"

Rose giggled, sounding almost as fake as Jessica when she was being nice to me. "He's just shy. Let's go! I want to see the house!"

"Okay!" Jessica pulled Rose in the opposite direction, and they started to walk up to our beach house, only a few feet away from Jessica's.

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "What is she thinking…?"

"Well, she's obviously got something planned," Alice said, her eyebrows furrowed together. "I just don't know what it is. Yet."

"Neither do I Alice," Jasper added. "But I know Rose. She absolutely hates people like Jessica; I'm surprised she resisted the urge to slap her."

"I was about to," Edward grumbled.

"Shhhh," I whispered, stifling a giggle. "Let him finish."

Jasper continued, ignoring the interruption. "I don't know what she's got planned, but I know what she's capable of. Whatever it is she has planned, it'll be something worth seeing. Trust me.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's kind of short, I'm still having trouble writing with my left hand. On the plus side, once I do get the hang of it, I'll be able to write with both hands! **

**Please Review!**

**That was Jackie's note for ya, in case you didn't figure it out :)**

* * *


	4. Insanity

Insanity

**A/N: Thanks to **danisu20, sweetlovein, edwardsburnette12, sabrinalovesyoulots, and debcripps **for reviewing! I really appreciate everyone's patience, and I'm sorry for the wait. But now that things have gotten slowly better, with time, I'll try and update as much as possible! **

**I also need your help with something;**

**There were a lot of un-answered questions in Persuasion, and in this story too. I have most of them answered, but if you have any of your own, or feel I left something out, let me know!**

**Rosalie POV**

"Here it is!" Jessica squealed, opening our front door. My eyes tightened and I took a deep breath. _Patience Rose, This isn't going to work if you slap her senseless…_

I forced a grin onto my face and stepped into the house. It really was gorgeous, I had to admit. Much prettier than the hotel we had been staying at. "Wow, no way!" I gasped, doing a very good impersonation of a valley girl. "This is like, absolutely gorgeous!"

"Ya, your view is almost as good as mine! There's even some chairs on your porch that you can sit on and stuff!" I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, and glanced at the others. Emmett, Bella, Jasper, and Alice stood silently with their lips mashed together, to keep from laughing, while Edward looked just as annoyed as I was.

"Well!" I burst out, remembering what I had planned, "I wanna explore!" _I had to get the guys alone for this to work….Hopefully Jessica would let them out of her sight for two seconds… _"Jessica, why don't you hang out with Bella and Alice, you know, girl time and stuff! I'll take the guys off of your hands!"

She frowned. "I don't know the guys either! You can hang out with Be-"

"Oh my gosh I forgot! This is Jasper," I said, pointing to my brother. "You know Edward, duh!" I giggled. "And this is my Emmett!" _My _Emmett? _What the hell? _My cheeks burned, and I glanced at Jessica to see if she'd caught my mistake.

Her eyes were glued to Emmett, raking over his muscular form. Apparently, she hadn't been paying attention to me at all. "Well Emmett," she started, in what I guessed was supposed to sound seductive. My hands clenched into fists, and Jasper snickered from next to me. I shot him a glare. "Why don't you and me-"

"As great as that sounds," Emmett said, cutting her off. "I kind of want to explore with Rosie. Check which room we like."

"We?" Jessica asked, looking confused.

"Well, yea. I mean, there's what, 3 rooms? We have to pick which one is best. I mean, we broke the bed frame last time; it was pretty awkward when the cleaning people showed up. I was thinking something more…" he struggled for the right word

"Durable?" I offered.

Bella groaned. "I really don't need to hear these things about my brother…"

I sighed, and took Emmett's hand. "C'mon Em, let's go somewhere else."

"I think we should go with them," Jasper suggested to Edward, ignoring Alice's pleading looks. "Just in case they want to try anything out…"

"Edward Cullen don't you dare leave me with-"

"Smart thinking Jasper," Edward said, cutting Bella off. "See you later guys!"

I pulled Emmett into the first room that I saw, and shut the door behind us. "_My _Emmett?" he asked, grinning widely.

I rolled my eyes, hoping Emmett would attribute my blush to frustration. "Did you see the way she was looking at you?" I muttered. "You're lucky I saved you like that."

"Sure thing Rosie," Emmett said, a smug smile on his face.

"Open up you guys!" Edward yelled, banging on the door.

I sighed, and opened it. "What?"

Edward and Jasper rushed in, and slammed the door. "Do you know how horrible that girl is?" Jasper asked.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "No Jazz, I think she's amazing." He looked at me in disbelief. I guess sarcasm was beyond him. "OF COURSE she's annoying…idiot. You two know you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for leaving Bella and Alice."

Jasper shrugged. "She loves me, she'll forgive me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"At least you have that excuse," Edward grumbled.

"I'm ignoring your blindness for now Edward; we have more important things to do."

Edward stiffened. "She doesn't love me."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll get this over with quickly. Bella loves you. End of story. She thinks _you _don't love _her_, and you think _she_ doesn't love _you_. You're both wrong. Happy now? Okay so-"

"Bella loves me?" He murmured.

"Edward, even _I _can see that, and I just met her a few weeks ago," Jasper said.

"Bella loves me," Edward said, smiling like the biggest idiot I've ever seen.

"OKAY, now that we have that covered, once Edward gets off of cloud nine, we have to figure out how we're going to get rid of Jessica."

"I thought you had a plan," Emmett said.

"I _did, _but you ruined that with your little display back there. You and Jasper are going to have to switch."

"Switch?" He asked. I smiled evilly, and explained to them what I had in mind.

Edward, who had finally come back down to earth, frowned. "Why only us three? What about Alice and Bella?"

"Two reasons," I explained. "First off, someone has to keep Jessica company while we scheme. And second, she obviously doesn't like them. And she can't stop drooling over the three of you. Emmett particularly." I paused. "Which is why I'm mad that you switched with Jasper…" I added quietly to myself.

"What was that Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. "We just want her to hate you guys as much as she hates Alice and Bella, if not more."

"What does that do?" Emmett asked.

"Seriously Emmett?" Edward asked. "She won't hang out with people she thinks have lost it. Honestly…"

"Be lucky I'm letting you date my sister!" Emmett yelled.

"You're _letting _me-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "Quit fighting, you can argue about this later. Are you ready or not?"

Emmett sighed. "Fine, I'll go out first." He opened the door and ran out; starting what would be one of the craziest days of our summer.

**Bella POV**

We had been sitting on the couch now for about 10 minutes, not one of us saying a word. It was obvious by the look on her face that Alice and I were the last people Jessica wanted to spend time with.

"Why don't we turn on the TV?" I asked, saying something simply to break the awkward silence.

Jessica leaned back into the couch and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I sighed, grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and started to flip through the channels, when Emmett burst out of the nearest room. "_ALICE!"_ He yelled, looking frantic. "_What is wrong with this house, isn't there any Lysol in here?!"_

Alice looked at him curiously, and then shrugged, not seeming to care about Emmett's sudden need to clean. "Should be something in the kitchen, check in the-"

"GOT IT!" He yelled, darting into the kitchen before she could get chance to finish her sentence. Jasper came out next, skipping over to us and plopping down on the couch, followed by Rosalie and Edward, who were whispering quietly to each other.

"So girls, watcha watchin?" Jasper asked cheerfully.

"Nothing really," Alice said hesitantly. _What was with the guys…?_

I sighed. "Just flipping through channels, maybe to see if-"

"BELLA STOP!" he yelled out suddenly.

I jumped in my seat and the remote flew out of my hand, clattering onto the floor. "_What _Jazz? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but this show! I couldn't let you skip this channel!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "_Lifetime?"_

"This show is the _best!" _Jasper squealed, turning his attention back to the screen."

"Please tell me Jasper did not just squeal," I muttered to Alice.

"It _is _a pretty good show…maybe I'm rubbing off on him." she whispered back.

"_How to look good naked,_ Alice? Seriously?"

"Bella hush," Alice whispered, so quietly I had to lean in to hear. "I have a feeling this is what Rose had planned."

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

I turned to him slowly. _Please let him be sane… _"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you mind scooting over?"

I exhaled in relief. Edward, at least, was going to act normal. "Sure thing." I turned to his sister. "Alice, make room." The two of us moved over, leaving an empty space for him.

He smiled. "Thanks guys." And yet, he didn't move from where he was standing.

"Well?" Alice asked. "Are you going to sit down or what?"

"What are you talking about Alice?" He asked, seeming appalled by her question. "I can't sit _there!"_

She rolled her eyes at me. "Like he isn't already crazy enough_", _She mouthed.

"Why not?" I asked unwillingly. _Please let there be a stain or something…_

"Are you blind? Bob is sitting there."

I groaned. "My boyfriend the lunatic," I muttered. Edwards' lips twitched, but otherwise, made no comment on my statement.

"Well Jessica," Rose said, "How about we grab some lunch in the kitchen, get away from all these crazy people." She giggled. Jessica jumped up and strode past her, obviously anxious for any excuse to get away from the insanity.

"Lunch sounds good!" Alice chimed, following after them.

The minute Jessica was out of earshot, Jasper sighed. "Edward, you're honestly not coming off as crazy as you should-"

"Yeah Jasper, keep talking," Edward hissed back. "Cause you're _so _good at this right?"

"Would either one of you like to explain what's going on?" I said, my voice louder than it should be.

They both turned to look at me. "Try and keep your voice down, love."

"Don't you '_love' _me. You leave me alone with _her, _and then you pull this crap?! You'd better start explaining things Cullen…"

"Bella, you really should calm down just a bit." Jasper said softly. "This is all Rose's idea."

I raised my eyebrow. "Rose told you to act like _this?" _

"Not exactly," He responded. "But close to this, yes. Just play along for now, we all have the same goal in mind."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "You two are both insane anyway."

Edward chuckled, and kissed my cheek swiftly. "It's only going to get worse from here Bella."

I sighed. "Can't you at least tell me what you're trying to-?"

"EMMETT!" We heard a shrill voice scream. The three of us rushed into the kitchen to see what all of the commotion was about.

Rosalie was sitting on the floor in the corner, clutching her hair, while Alice was standing in the other corner, whimpering. Emmett was in the center of the room, wielding a can of Lysol like a weapon, and Jessica was standing a few feet away from him, looking terrified.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"_Alice's chair had dust on it!" _Emmett shrieked.

"You didn't spray the chair you idiot!" Alice yelled back. "It's going to take us FOREVER to wash this crap out of our hair!"

"_My hair!"_ Rosalie cried out. "Look at it! He doesn't stop with that thing…" she added on, muttering to herself.

"But Rosie!" Emmett begged.

"Em, look at me," I asked. "Let's be rational here. Why don't you give me the can, and no one gets hurt."

"BELLA WAIT!"he screamed. I jumped back a foot. "I think there's a bug on your shoulder!"

"Em, what _bug?" _I yelled. _What, was everyone trying to me a heart attack today?_

Emmett took a step towards us, and pointed the Lysol at us, ready to spray, when Edward chose that moment to scream bloody murder.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Edward scrambled under the kitchen table and curled up into a ball.

Jasper, seeming completely un-phased by all of this, skipped up to Emmett and took the can from him. "You know Em," he said softly. "You have really pretty eyes, for brown. We wouldn't want you to get Lysol in them, now would we?"

Edward was in silent hysterics under the table at Jaspers words, while Alice, Rose and I tried desperately not to laugh. _Jasper…who knew?_ Jessica, on the other hand, looked completely shocked.

"Fine," Emmett sulked, looking like an overgrown child.

"There now Emmy, that wasn't too hard! We can _really _have some fun later" He winked at Emmett, who bit his lip, trying not to laugh like the rest of us were so close to doing. "Now Edward, are you going to come out from under that table, or am I going to have to come and get you myself?"

"Coming," Edward sighed.

"Can we eat?" Jessica squeaked out, the look on her face absolutely hilarious, she'd never have guessed this was coming. Of course, neither would any of the rest of us…

"Of course," I sighed. "Sorry you had to see all of that." I glanced at the cartons that were already on the table. "Chinese food Rose?" I asked.

She picked herself up off of the floor. "Yea. Let's eat before we get _Lysol_ in the food too," she seethed, giving Emmett a dirty look.

Emmett shrugged, and sat down at the table. Jessica went to go sit down next to Edward, the least crazy out of the guys, when Edward screamed the second her butt hit the chair. She screamed in response and jumped out of the chair, landing hard on the kitchen floor.

Edward glared at her. "What were you _thinking? _You could have hurt him!"

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked curiously.

"She was going to sit on _Bob! _Are all of you oblivious?! He has FEELINGS you know!"

I sat down in one of the two empty seats (not including the one next to Edward), and motioned for Jessica to sit down. "Don't worry" I whispered to her, "You get used to it after a while."

She looked at me from the floor like I was crazy as well. I opened my mouth to say something, when Emmett decided that the conversation wasn't weird enough.

"Are you wearing deodorant today?" He asked randomly.

Jasper gasped. "Are you talking to _me?!" _He snapped his fingers on the word me, and Alice started to giggle.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "No, _you _smell nice." Jasper relaxed instantly and smiled warmly at Emmett. "Bob on the other hand…"

"He showered!" Edward yelled.

"Yes, I know that," Emmett retorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But _deodorant?_ I think we should spray him…"

"I think we should _bathe _him," Jasper added on, licking his lips. I started to giggle quietly with Alice, while Rose tried to disguise her laughter as a violent coughing fit.

Jasper looked Edward over hungrily. "All four of us should bathe him…"

"HELLO EMMETT!" Edward exclaimed suddenly. "He killed Kennedy you know," Edward whispered to Bob. "Emmett. That Lysol has a bomb in it, he'll kill us all. We have to get out of here, you take Bella and I'll stall him…"

"Uhhhh…you know…" Jessica stuttered. "I have to go…I forgot…my mom…is baking in the oven! I should go stop her before she burns something…" She laughed nervously, glancing at the door. "See you later!" She ran out the front door, not even bothering to look back.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, and then we all burst out into laughter. "Did you see her face?" Jasper snorted.

"You…I thought…" Emmett said, glancing at Jasper. "You really…I thought…you wanted me."

"Did you see Emmett with the Lysol can?" Rose choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Jasper man," Edward said in between the laughter. "You scared me. NEVER do that…ever again."

"Best…first…day…ever!" I hiccupped.

I was sure this day would be one we would always remember.

**WOW! I had a blast writing this chapter, I hope you liked reading it! I hadn't originally planned this, but Rosalie had plans of her own, so I decided to listen to her devious mind!**

**There were 8 people at the kitchen table (including Bob) so I'd like 8 reviews please!**


	5. I am so, so sorry

**To My Readers:**

**I can't even begin to apologize enough.....things went so downhill after the car accident that fanfiction was the last thing on my mind at the time. Things have finally started to piece together, and I'll definitely start writing right away. Breaking Boundries holds some awful memories for me, so I'm still hesitant about re-visiting the story....but I have a new story to make-up for the absence, and unfortunately I won't be able to update as much, because things are pretty hectic still. But I promise to keep you posted on everything that's going on.**

**Hope you enjoy the new story, it'll be up on Friday!**

**All my apologies**

**~littlepixiealice~**


End file.
